The present invention is generally related to the outdoor display,arts and, in particular, to a novel frame assembly which may be readily applied to such items as stone memorial markers, brick, metal, glass and wood.
While disclosed as primarily for outdoor use, the principles set forth herein have applicability for indoor use as well.
Prior art outdoor display systems have required rather complex and costly installation means and procedures which typically require the talents of a skilled craftsman.
Such systems must also be securely weather-proofed to insure long-life and integrity of the item being displayed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate an outdoor display system which may be economically manufactured and sold for widespread commercial appeal.
It is a further object of the invention to set forth an outdoor display design which may be readily installed without the use of complex methods or expensive tools.
It is also an object of the invention to show a novel weather-resistant design which provides a long life and attractive display for the overall unit.
It is a still-further object of the invention to provide a system wherein the principal attaching components are factory supplied for ease of installation by the user.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.